The Scream of A Maiden
by Hankai-Ayame
Summary: was a school story, but it turned out so good, i decided to post it. about a girl and a prince. a fairytale gone wrong. I'm just so bad at summaries...


1 The Scream of A Maiden  
  
There once was a maiden named Relena. She was very beautiful, kind and every thing a perfect girl would be. So that meant many men were trying to win her love 24/7. But yet she was only a mere country girl and her only love a prince named Heero. He was a fierce, but yet, handsome warrior who had short dark brown hair with unruly bangs. He also had Prussian blue eyes that just made her drown in them. But it is if he has never smiled because he always has a gloomy facial expression and mostly glares at people.  
  
Other than that, he had a brother named Duo who was always jealous of Heero.  
  
Prince Duo also loved Relena but he knew that Relena loved his brother.  
  
Then one day Relena took a job at the palace as one of Heero's maids. While she was cleaning up his room, the prince walk in on her cleaning and bumped in to her. " Oh, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I won't do it again." Relena said startled. " Hn," When he looked at her beautiful face, it made his eyes soften "ok, fine just get back to work." And at that moment, she thought that she saw Heero's eye soften just a bit. She also knew that the prince could be turn from ruthless to kind. So from then on, she tried to first get Heero's attention, then give him 'lessons' on being nice. Though that wasn't the main reason it could still act as a cover up.  
  
One day all of Relena's work paid of when Heero noticed her. "Hey, you maid!" He said, pointing at Relena. "Me?" she said pointing at herself. The prince sighed. "Yes you. Come here, I want to talk to you." Relena walked over obediently. "What is it with you?" he questioned. "You're always trying to get my attention. What are you trying to pull here?" "Nothing sire." Relena said, looking down at her feet. " I was just thinking, when you- I bumped into you, I though I saw your eyes soften just a bit. So, what I mean is that maybe if you try to be kind every so often, people will give you more respect." Heero slightly smiled. " You know, I like girls like you. Kind, carefree, and cautious. I wish I was like that." And with that, the prince walked away. And at that moment, Relena knew she was going in the right track. She skipped away, feeling happier that before. But, however, Duo wasn't. He was eavesdropping on their conversation. He had to do some about this if he wanted to win Relena's love or take Heero out of the picture. But he couldn't kill him, because he would be blamed.  
  
During a period of 1 year, Heero and Relena drew closer together, Relena would sent him small notes, and Heero always took her out to dinner. Then one day, when they went to dinner, the prince asked her an important question. "…" he opened his mouth a bit, but nothing came out. The real problem was that he didn't know how to put it. Relena saw that Heero was having trouble with something. She looked to Heero's hand and saw a small velvet box. She then knew what he was going to say. " Don't worry Heero, I know what you mean." She put her hand over his and smiled. "So, is it a yes, or a no." he said having a small smile on his face. "Yes of course." They kissed for the first time and left. Mean while, behind the counter, Duo was fuming. He took a disguise as a bar tender and was once again eavesdropping. He knew he had to act fast if he really loved Relena. Duo ran out of the bar after the love struck couple.  
  
But in a months time they were married and Duo , left in the dust. There was nothing left for him to plot against. Relena was queen, Heero, king and Duo their subject. He then gave up… or did he? One thought struck him. If he couldn't have Relena, no one could.  
  
One night, while the couple slept, Duo snuck in and kidnapped Relena. He took her to a windy plain and took out his knife " I'm so sorry." Right then and there, he stabbed her a in the heart and left her. She let out a loud, horrifying scream; so loud, so blood curdling, it woke up poor Heero. He looked beside only to find an empty bed. " Relena…" He quickly got up, and went to the stables, still in his robe. The king rode on the fastest horse to the plains and found Relena, almost out of blood. " Relena please ho-hold on." He stuttered. " No Heero, I can't I'm sorry, but I jut want to tell you I love you…" They kissed for the last time, and Relena was left life-less. Looking first at Relena, then at the sky, he could almost hear her " …I'm watching over you, I still love you…". Heero Slowly walked in to the castle holding a life-less Relena. After that he didn't talk much and was a kind ruler. But after his death their ghosts still haunt the plains. Screaming is still heard During sun set and laughing during sunrise. 


End file.
